Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to humidification systems for humidifying gases supplied to users, and more particularly, to humidification systems having features for improved assembly and usability.
Description of the Related Art
Many gas humidification systems deliver heated and humidified gases for various medical procedures, including respiratory treatment, laparoscopy, and the like. These systems can be configured to control temperature, humidity, and flow rates through the use of various sensors.
Various components of such systems also can include features designed to help control the system and/or help provide users with gases having desired characteristics. Such gas humidification systems can include many components that must be assembled prior to use. The set-up process can be complicated and time-consuming, and may require specialized training. The specialized training may need to be repeated for each new employee or user. Thus, there is a need for a system that is intuitive to assemble and use without extensive training.
Circuits for use in medical systems often comprise a cap to aid with storage and to protect against ingress of dust or contaminants. However, prior art caps comprise materials that may cause damage to an internal surface of the circuit. Caps can fall off in storage or leak. Caps can be challenging for a user to insert and to remove, requiring high forces to insert and/or remove.
Caps often remain connected with the circuit as a user sets up the medical system. For example, in a respiratory system, the cap remains connected with the circuit until the patient interface is connected to the circuit. A user may activate a gases source while the cap remains in place on the circuit. As a result, pressure building up in the circuit can cause the cap to fail. Failure is measured, for example, by the cap coming off the circuit, or by damage to circuit components caused by pressure increases.
Circuits are often bulky and difficult to manipulate in use. A user setting up the system in advance may attempt to drape the circuit across other components in the system in an effort to keep the circuit from being contaminated, for example, by touching the floor. The circuit can be prone to falling to the floor and becoming contaminated.